powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal Transcendence
The power to be in a endless state of transcendence. Not to be confused with Eternal Evolution. Variation of Meta Transcendence. Almighty version of Self Transcendence. Also Called *All Powerful/Almighty/Infinite/Perpetual Transcendence *Everlasting Ascension *Omnipotential Transcendency *Infinite Ascendancy Capabilities Users are in a state of constant and endless Transcendence. Transcending ones unique state of being; existence, nature, capability, abilities, etc, to the infinity with no limit or restriction to their potential while keeping the state of their individual nature maintained. Users don't just transcend themselves continuously but also transcend the things like concepts and the various levels of reality endlessly, essentially turning them into the supreme being of the transcended concept and/or the level of reality, seeing all lower levels of reality as if they were fictional and all transcended concepts as if they're meaningless. Eventually, the user will transcend everything in creation, leaving the user to continue transcending themselves forever beyond all existence. Applications *All Transcendent Powers *Absolute Condition - Users possess supreme mental and physical conditions that are vastly superior to all other beings in their universe and anywhere else. **Durability Infinitum - Users' durability increases essentially forever. **Intelligence Infinitum - Users' acumen increases essentially forever. **Speed Infinitum - Users' Speed increases essentially forever. **Stamina Infinitum - Users' Stamina increases essentially forever. **Strength Infinitum - Users' Strength increases essentially forever. *Absolute Existence - Users will soon have complete control over their own existence. **Absolute Invulnerability - Users are immune to any kind of damage. ***Flawless Indestructibility - Users will possess no external and internal weakness. ****Ultimate Invincibility - Users will eventually become unbeatable. **Eternal Existence - User becomes an eternal, limitless, timeless existence. **Indeterminacy - Users will be completely beyond all concepts of definition and scaling. **Infinite Limitation Transcendence - Users infinitely transcend their physical, mental and existential limitations. **Self Origin Manipulation - Users, having absolute control and authority over themselves, will be able to manipulate their origin, writing their own story. *Almighty Ascension - Users becomes the supreme being to the transcended level of reality. **Absolute Potential - Users have unlimited potential to do anything. **Absolute Supersede - Users will supersede anything and everything that supersede them. **Complete Arsenal/Thoughtless Complete Arsenal - Users will eventually gain all known and unknown powers. **Reality Level Manipulation - Users can manipulate the level/layer of the reality they reside in. **Meta Ability Creation - Users upon ascension will continue to gain new powers endlessly. ***Ability Transcendence - Users' powers will rise to unprecedented heights forever. **Meta Power Immunity - Users will eventually be immune to all powers. **Nigh Omnipotence - Users at the start of ascendancy will wield almost supreme power. ***Ultipotence - Users will soon have unlimited raw power at their disposal. ****Metapotence - Having eventually transcended everything in creation, the user will possess unfathomable power beyond all reason and understanding. *Cosmic Awareness - Users are aware of anything on a universal scale. **Hyper-Cosmic Awareness - Users will eventually be aware of anything and everything on a omniversal scale. *Omnilock - Users will Transcended from all boundaries **Conceptual Transcendence - Users transcends all concepts. **Cycle Transcendence - Users are free from the endless cycles of all realities they transcend. **Dimensional Transcendence - Users will exist beyond all known and unknown dimensions. **Duality Transcendence - Users will eventually transcend all dualism, binary oppositions and systems. **Hierarchy Transcendence - Users will transcend all kinds of hierarchies. **Life and Death Transcendence - Users will be beyond Life and Death. **Origin Transcendence - Users will ascend their Origin. **Reality Border Transcendence - Users will transcend beyond all reality borders. ***Fictional Transcendence - User will eventually transcend the boundary between fiction and nonfiction and continue to rise even higher. **Rule Transcendence - Users will transcend any/all laws/rules that make up reality. **Spatial-Temporal Transcendence - Users will exist beyond time and space. **Totality Connection - Users will eventually be unbound to any omniverse or reality and travel through the totality of existence. ***Planeswalking - Users are able to travel to other planes of existence. Variations * Meta Transcendence Associations *Ascended Physiology *Author Authority *Boundary Manipulation *Boundary Removal *Eternal Evolution *Freedom *Higher Consciousness *Omnipotence *Transcendent Physiology *Unbound Soul Limitations * Users may never be able to transcend all limitations/Individuality. Known Users *SCP-3812 - A Voice Behind Me (SCP Foundation) Gallery Beginning of Transcendency.jpg|The beginning of your eternal journey starts... lucidcanvas_transcendence.png|...with experiencing endless possibilities, impossibilites and existences until... Lonely Ascension.jpg|...one becomes supreme, but your journey doesn't end there... GoBeyond.jpg|...you will continue on and climb the infinite ladder and... Explore the Unknown.jpg|...eventually rise above everything completely and realize... Eternal Rise.jpg|...that even after transcending everything, you still keep rising higher in the vast endlessness of perpetual infinity... Almighty 1 .jpg|...forever breaking the chains that bind you and becoming something more than that of a mere god... Free from all.jpeg|...but a being transcendent of all forms of concepts, hierarchies, abstractions, and boundaries... Sense of self.jpg|...so venture off into the sea beyond all imagination and logic... Your endless journey awaits you.jpg|...and know what it's like to be above all... Almighty 2.jpg|...your endless journey awaits you. SCP-3812 - A Voice Behind Me (SCP Foundation).jpg|Due to his nature of going up the narrative stacks, SCP-3812 - A Voice Behind Me (SCP Foundation) is constantly ascending. Even after superseding all the narrative stacks, he will continue to transcend forever, making his ascension truly eternal. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Power with one user Category:Infinite Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Crossover Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power